(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MEMS resonator, more particularly, to a MEMS resonator maintaining a tuning state without an ongoing application of voltage through a method of controlling rigidity to tune a resonance frequency when a voltage is applied to an actuator to artificially restrain a spring supporting a mass body.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System) technology is used to make micro mechanical structures, such as ultra-high-density integrated circuits, by processing silicon, crystal, or glass.
The MEMS technology that started through silicon processing techniques can realize mass production of an ultra-small-sized product at low cost by applying semiconductor fine processing technology for structurally repeating processes such as deposition and etching, such that size, cost, and power consumption can be significantly reduced.
Particularly, the MEMS resonator is widely used in various fields such as an acceleration system, an inertial sensor such as an angular speed system, an RF filter, a mass detecting sensor, and a microlens scanner.
This MEMS resonator consists of a mass body, a spring, and a damper, and detects conversion coefficients due to a physical amount input from an outside such as amplitude of the mass body and a resonance frequency, that is, resonance characteristics.
However, the MEMS resonator is defective when its own frequency is changed due to errors or operation environments of a manufacturing process, that is, changes of an external temperature or pressure.
However, an existing method of tuning the frequency is complicated and costly, and in the electrical tuning type, there is a drawback that an ongoing application voltage is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.